05 February 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-05 ; Comments *Peel's opening comment is dripping with sarcasm, as he later explains: Liverpool have just lost 2-0 at home to ten-man Crystal Palace in their FA Cup fourth round replay (BBC match report), leaving Peel exasperated and incensed in equal measure. *The Crimea track 'Fred Flintstone' was later renamed 'Baby Boom' and was voted into the 2003 Festive Fifty at #8. *After playing the Infextious track, Peel enthuses about Happy Hardcore, even if it isn't a fashionable genre. "We're just mad for this stuff here on this programme, I have to say, because it is so much in the spirit of where popular music has been since the days of Elvis. Elvis would have understood this I think because people curl their lips at it and say it's uncool. We think it's fantastic." *Hermeet is being dispatched to a record shop in Croydon the following day to buy more records in this genre. *Peel's irritation over the embargo on playing the White Stripes new LP 'Elephant' rumbles on. "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to play you any tracks from it because by doing so I interfere with the global marketing strategy and god knows, you don't want to do that... I've got the record here, it's got something like fourteen tracks on it and I have some record company twerp saying, 'you can play two of them'. And you think, no, I won't play any of them. I hate being told what to do." *He plays a old b-side from the band, "just to show that we've got nothing at all against the White Stripes as individuals and as a band and to demonstrate the fact that we still love them even if we hate their record company and everybody connected with it." *Peel mentions the Sounds of the Universe record shop in Soho, where he bought the Sam & Dave 7". *Mystery surrounds the Easy Way 7", which has a mock-up photo of Peel playing the piano on the cover. The sleeve claims that Noel Gallagher produced the record (the internet draws a blank), but a listener emails in to claim that the track played is by the group Dodgy. *Low are playing in Newcastle the following evening. William Ravenscroft is due to attend, so Peel expects a report. *Peel mentions that his mum took him to see Frankie Laine at the Liverpool Empire, round about the time that the song played in the programme was a hit. This would place it sometime between October and December 1954. Sessions *Crimea #1. Only session, recorded 2003-01-16. Tracklisting :JP: "Well, the Anfield revival continues..." *Blues Goblins: Black Snake Moan (LP - Blues Goblins) Off :JP: "Do you know I've supported Liverpool all of my life, I mean that's fifty years or more. And these bastards are a disgrace, they really are. John Walters, who was the producer of this programme for about twenty years, was a Crystal Palace supporter and congratulations to them. He'd be enjoying tonight hugely." *Delgados: All You Need Is Hate (LP - Hate) Mantra :JP: "I apologise for swearing prior to that, but some of those blighters earn as much in a week as I earn in a year and I feel betrayed, I really do. I'm not going to go on about it, but the temptation to do so - I could talk from now til the end of the programme on the subject. But I'd better not." *Tigerstyle: Pukka Tingz (LP - Virsa) Kismet *Crimea: Fred Flintstone (Peel Session) *Matmos: A New Career In A New Town (LP - Fascination) Gallery16 *Darren Styles & Mark Breeze Present Infextious: Let Me Fly (Styles And Breeze Remix) (12") Nukleuz *White Stripes: Stop Breaking Down (EP - Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground) XL *History At Our Disposal: A Day's Work, A Day's Bread (LP - Novella) Hands For Toes *Bushman: This Ya Time (7") Kings of Kings *A Watson & B Peters: Excelsior (Part One) (Pig's Big 78) Edison Bell *Crimea: Isobel (Peel Session) *Children's Hour: The Lumberjack Song (EP - The Children's Hour) Minty Fresh *Bug vs Rootsman feat. Mexican: www (7") Razor X *Sam & Dave: One Part Love-Two Parts Pain (7") Atlantic *Tiger Tunes: Train Stations And Harbours And Airports (EP - Our Foolishness Will Never Overcome This Evil World) Kapow *Easy Way: Milk The Paw (EP - Play Piano The 'Easy Way') OnMe :JP: "Jonathan Ross is brilliant, much better on the radio than I think on the television to be honest, he's good on the telly, but on the radio much better because you know he treats these people as equals, because he believes that he is." *Mike Shannon: Sextoy (LP - Slight Of Hand) Force Inc *Crimea: Lottery Winners On Acid (Peel Session) *Cat Power: He War (LP - You Are Free) Matador *Rankin Taxi: New Day - O (7") Bacchanal *Million Dead: Smiling At Strangers On Trains (7") Integrity *Alphabetical Four: Noah, God's Gonna Ride on the Rainy Tide (LP - Complete Recorded Works) Document *Frankie Laine: Rain, Rain, Rain (16 Most Requested Songs) Columbia *Black Keys: Busted (LP - The Big Come Up) Alive Records *Thomas Fehlmann: Making It Whistle (LP - Visions of Blah) Kompakt *Crimea: Forgotten (Peel Session) *The End(2): Theatres of Memory (LP - Science/Fiction) Hymen File ;Name *John_Peel_20030205.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows